More and more, consumers are using wireless devices to remain connected to the world around them. Cell phone users can retrieve movie listings while traveling to the theater. Ubiquitous connectivity without regard to physical location has become a reality. One of the results of this new reality is that consumers demand more functions from their cell phones than ever before. Picture and video phones are two examples of the myriad functionalities being built into today's cell phones. The rapid pace of progress places a demand on the manufacturers to continuously update software to enable diverse functions. Upgrades affect many aspects of that device's software instructions.